Our co-pending application Ser. No. 11/027,647, filed Dec. 30, 2004, and incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discusses a system of interacting with a virtual representation of a real world product. According to this system, a user can buy a toy such as 100 which is associated with a special code. The toy 100 exists in the real world, and the code forms a key to the virtual world 110. The user enters the code 105 on a website and enters the virtual world 110.
The virtual world 110 provides activities and views with which the user can interact. The virtual world, as part of the interaction, provides a virtual replica 115 of the actual toy 100. Users can carry out various activities on the website using their virtual version of the toy. For example, the user can form a house with rooms, furniture, things, clothing, and other things. The user can also carry out activities to earn cash, and purchase virtual items using that cash.